womancrushwednesday
by rusig
Summary: "You got me, Carrots," he said as he fell back onto the couch. "Now, you can go through my phone," he offered. "Now, let's see who you've been snooping on," Judy sang as she unlocked his phone. just a cute story about cute animals. judy!nick -
1. wcw

#womencrushwednesday

* * *

Judy Hopps sat on the edge of the old grey couch in her tiny living room, her ears were being held back by her paws as her face was focused on the screen in front of her. Various facial expressions flashed across her face while her viewing partner held the same disinterested face, his eyes more focused on his Furbook feed he had displayed on his phone.

"I just don't get all the hype," he commented as he scrolled through a few posts. "It's just some conventionally attracted animal with a basket of carrots, but for some reason almost thirty bunnies are fighting each other for his attention."

"Look, Nick," Judy snapped as she shot him a look, "if you don't want to watch the Bachlehare with me then you don't have to. _No one_ is holding you here against your will." She quickly turned her attention back to the TV only to be met with a commercial for the newest Lulu Lemmy workout clothing line. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized she missed the last few moments of the Bachlehare's group date.

"I'm just trying to understand why a bunch of cute bunnies would rather go on TV and fight over a single guy they don't even know rather than just chill out in the real world and find someone who isn't kissing twenty other girls," Nick explained, continuing to scroll through his phone, this time on Instagrowl.

Judy ran her hand over her ears before shaking her head. "It's just cute to see some of the dates and things that happen, ya know. Not to mention all the super cute outfits the bunnies wear."

Nick rolled his eyes as he doubled tapped on a photo. "I just don't get women, I guess. It's not worth all that trouble and competing to date someone."

"Hey!" Judy half-shouted, pushing her partner's phone away from his face. "There are a bunch of guys who also compete for a female bunny called the Bachleharette!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, cottontail," Nick drawled as he waved his free paw towards her. "I guess I just don't understand any animals."

Judy smirked a bit, an idea forming between her long ears. "Hmm," she mused as she snatched her partner's phone and bounced on top of the back of the couch. "I bet you're just mad because the girls you look at on your phone aren't interested in you!" the bunny teased as she held his phone above her head.

"HEY!" Nick shouted as he quickly stood up on the cushion of the couch to try and grab his phone back.

Judy let out a giggle and she bounced off the couch and began hopping between different piece of furniture, easily avoiding the fox who was stuck trying to run after her, only to have to turn around as soon as he reached her last stop. It only took a few minutes before he was ready to give up, resting his paws on his knees and breathing heavily.

"Now, let's see who you've been snooping on," Judy sang as she unlocked his phone. "Ah, yes, your passcode! What was it again?" She thoughtfully tapped her chin as she pretended to carefully think about what his password could be.

Nick smirked and crossed his arms. "That's right, you don't know it! Ha!"

Judy smiled wide as she hit four numbers on his keypad, instantly opening his phone. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to not use your birthday?"

"Carrot sticks," Nick muttered before running towards the bunny, starting the chase again.

Judy quickly jumped on top of her old CRTV, waiting for the fox to get close. It only took him a few seconds before his paw was only an inch from his phone, which was her cue to push herself off the TV and onto the shelf she had hanging right below the ceiling. "Oh, give it up," she giggled as she balanced herself, "you can't catch me all the way up here!"

Nick shook his head as he looked up at her before raising his hands in defeat. A smirk crossed his face as he walked backwards towards the cough. "You got me, Carrots," he said as he fell back onto the couch. "Now, you can either go through my phone," he offered, his tone was smooth, letting Judy know he was definitely up to something. "Or, and I think you'll like this one—" he stretched his let arm across the back of the couch—"you can come back down here and I'll watch the carrot ceremony with you."

Judy smiled a bit as she thought about his offer, she sure did love cuddling while watching shows. All her life her and her sibling cuddled together, and when she started hanging out with Nick she was faced with the idea of just sitting a good distance from each other. He never really was _against_ cuddling, she just never really wanted to push it.

"Ah, I got it." Nick lifted himself from the couch a bit and moved his tail to the left of him, his expression even more sly than before. "I'll even let you lean against my tail, now you can't say you don't love doing that."

Judy's grip on the phone got tight and her heart was beating fast, she loved leaning against his tail. It had happened by accident once when they were doing a night watch shift together, she started to doze off and found herself laying on the fluffy goodness that was his tail.

"Okay, you got me!" Judy shouted as she hopped off the shelf directly onto the couch. "I can't say no to a fox tail!" A smile lit up her face as she tossed the phone into Nick's lap and snuggled her back into his tail, her eyes focusing intently on the TV.

Nick smiled as he slid his phone into his pocket and put his arm around her. He wasn't used to cuddling, but he sure didn't mind doing it with Judy. He thought it was so funny when she looked at him in horror when he had mentioned he hadn't gotten close to really anyone since he was in high school, and even then it was really just a few hook ups here and there. Foxes were pretty self sufficient animals, something Judy had never really thought too far into until they spent time together.

"Ooh, ooh, I hate how they do that!" Judy complained as the TV cut to a commercial. She pointed a paw at the tv, "They _always_ have to have a break before the final carrot. There are only four bunnies left! There is no reason to cut to a commercial after two carrots!"

"Relax, longears, it will only be a few minutes before you know whether or not your precious Lauren Bunny will go home or not," Nick teased with a chuckle. He took the commercial as an opportunity to close out of his Instagrrram app before Judy decided to take his phone again. He slid the phone from his pocket just enough to see the screen and unlocked it. The screen displayed his home page, which meant it wasn't very likely that Judy had seen what he was looking at.

An elbow jammed into his side just as he double pressed his home button to show all of his open apps. When he turned to see where it came form he was met with an angry look from Judy. "Nick! I swear if you don't get off that phone!"

"I was just checking the battery, relax," Nick replied as he swiped all his apps closed.

"Thank you," Judy said with a smirk as she settled back into his tail to see who got the final carrot.

Nick spent the rest of his night fully focused on the cute bunny beside him and the shows she wanted to watch. After they were caught up on Bachlehare she decided they should also with the newest Zootopia Idol and their ultimate guilty pleasure—The Real Mice of Little Rodentia.

It was late when he finally got home, but that didn't stop him from opening his Instagrowl app back up once he was laying in his own bed. He quickly tapped on his own profile and started scrolling through the photos. He smiled a toothy smile as he paused on the picture he had been looking at earlier, it was a photo of Judy he had posted a few days back. In the photo she was pouting with her arms crossed, his green Hawaiian shirt completely covering her body and touching the floor. His smile got even wider as he read the caption: "s/o to this dumb bunny who doesn't pack extra clothes, hates social media, loves following the rules, spends more hours working than anyone I know and is basically everything I'm not #wcw #womancrusheveryday."

* * *

I like to think Judy is the kind of animal that rarely uses social media minus Furbook to keep in touch with her friends and family. I'm thinking of doing a second chapter where she sees his instagrowl for herself, but I'm not sure. :shrug


	2. goals

#womancrushwednesday

* * *

Judy crossed her arms and began thumping her foot rapidly against the tile of the ZPD station floor. The habit stemmed from her days in Bunny Borough, and while she promised herself as she got on the train to Zootopia to never do it outside of her hometown, it was a hard habit to break and she found herself doing it most in this very spot. In fact, a lot of animals waited exaggerated times in front of Clawhouser's desk—he was always too distracted by something or another, typically it was Gazelle or a nice glazed donut.

"Oh! Judy!" Clawhauser squealed excitedly. "You're gonna _love_ the update Gazelle did on her app!"

Judy collected herself and smiled, it was hard for her to stay mad at someone so upbeat. After smoothing her ears a bit she hopped on top of the counter to get a better look at his phone. "You're lucky I have a long lunch, ya know," she commented, wanting to point out how long she had to wait but also trying to be nice about it.

"You're the face of ZPD," Clawhauser countered with a grin, "your lunch is as long as you want it to be!"

"Stop that," Judy said instantly. "I never asked to be the face of ZPD. I don't exactly enjoy seeing my face blown up to the size of a hippo on the side of the freeway," she explained as she crossed her arms. To be fair, she wasn't the only face of the department, Nick was also included in most of the shots. Any material made by the ZPD often showcased both of them, the natural enemies turned partners story was a great message, not to mention they were both well known from the Missing Mammal Case.

Clawhauser smiled as he tapped on his phone. "As I was saying," he started as he waited for his Instagrowl app to load. "This new version makes it so that not only can you be on of her dancers"—his smiled widened and his voice grew higher with excitement—"you can now also be in a duet with her!"

Judy's ear perked a bit as the beat to "Try Everything" began, but soon her ears winced a bit as they were met with Clawhauser's rendition of the song. "Wow," she began as she rubbed the back of her head, "that sure is… uh… something!" After waiting a few seconds for the end of the video she spoke up again, "So, can I get that file that Bogo sent up here for me?

"It's literally the coolest thing ever," Clawhauser said happily, clearly blinded by his enthusiasm to really pay attention to what she was saying. "You can also upload it to ZooTube, but I tend to stick to Instagrowl," the cheetah began to ramble. "I mean, it's not exactly getting as many likes as I want, but I think if I can get Nick to do it with me, animals will be double tapping in no time."

Judy cocked her head to the side. "I guess I'm really behind the time with all these social media app things," the bunny shrugged as she looked over the counter to try and see if she could spot the file she needed. "I mean, Nick is Instagrowl all the time, but I don't really understand why."

Clawhauser scoffed as he started scrolling through his feed quickly, clearly looking for something specific. "I would be on it all the time if I was Nick, too. I mean he—Ah, here it is!"

Judy turned her gaze left as Clawhauser turned his phone towards her. Her nose wiggled a bit as she inspected the screen, surprised to see how much of her own face was in his most recent posts. "Wow… I didn't realize how many pictures he had of me on here," she said quietly as she scrolled through his photos, a smile crossing her face as she passed the photo of the two of them on his graduation day.

"Well, duh," Clawhauser said as he rolled his eyes, "you've been his woman crush Wednesday for like the past six months."

Judy rose an eyebrow and paused her scrolling to tap on one of the photos. After a few moments the screen was filled with a photo of her smiling brightly, a wine glass in her left paw and a caption that read: "I used to hate Mondays, but spending them with my girl makes it my favorite day of the week. Even if she does make me watch dumb bunny reality shows. #wcw #womancrusheveryday." Her cheeks grew pink as she read the words "my girl" a few times in her head, only snapping back to reality when Clawhauser cleared his throat.

"That's not even what I was getting at," he said as he turned the phone back towards himself. "He has like half a million followers."

"W—Wow," Judy whispered as her head filled with the thought of half a million animals seeing photos of her. "That sure is a lot of people seeing everything he posts…"

Clawhauser waved his hand in an attempt to relax the bunny. "Trust me, you look nothing but amazing in every photo he publishes of you." He scrolled through through Nick's photos, "Not to mention that he also posts photos of his food, other officers, his mom, selfies, the usual."

Judy nodded, slightly less worried now that she realized she probably was just so focused on seeing her own face that she ignored all the other people in his photos. "That makes sense, but I think I will still stick to my bulletin board and photo strings in my apartment," she said with relief in her voice, her eyes locking on the manilla folder she had been searching for earlier. She carefully slid the file towards herself, not wanting to seem rude by interrupting his train of thought.

"That's so like you," the cheetah said with a smile as he put his phone down. "it's so funny that you and Nick are so opposite yet get along so well." He cradled his chin with the in side of his palm as he rested his elbow on the counter. He was too busy in his own head to notice her opening the folder. "You guys are goals, really."

Judy looked up from the police report she had begun rooting through with a confused look. "Uh, what do you mean goals?"

Clawhauser thought for a moment to find the best way to describe the term. "It's like, people want to be like you. Like, it's people's goal to be like you and Nick."

"Oh," Judy replied, satisfied enough with his explanation to go back to the police file. "It look like this case is pretty isolated, I don't really understand why Bogo want's Nick and I on it… We're usually on bigger files…"

"Maybe he's trying to give you a break?" Clawhauser offered. "I mean, it's theft also, so you never know if it's connected to other files."

Judy's ear twitched at his idea and her face broke into a smile. "You're right! This could be a whole string of robberies all loosely connected!" Her thoughts were going a mile a minute as she scanned the details once again of the case. "I gotta go tell Nick!" she half shouted as she stacked all the papers together neatly and slipped them into the folder.

"Good luck," Clawhauser said as he saluted her. "I'm sure you will catch them in no time, you always do."

The bunny quickly hopped off the counter and began to run off, but soon turned back and looked back up at the desk. "Hey, Clawhauser?" Her nose twitched bit as he leaned over the counter to look at her. "Is the whole woman crush Wednesday thing you were talking about typically romantic?"

He gave her a knowing smile and giggled a bit. "It depends on the person, but I'm pretty sure we both know how Nick probably means it."

Judy's cheeks grew pink as she mulled over his words. She gave him a nod and a smile before turning on her heel and running off towards the briefing room, excited to tell Nick about the case, but also nervous to bring up what she had learned about his Instagrowl.

* * *

I changed it to Instagrowl bc it sounds better. I'll put one more chapter up and then it'll be done. thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
